It was worth it
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: What if Brady got hit with the Waka goo instead of Mikayla?Brady becomes sick and Mikayla takes care of him.What will happen?Read more to find out!Takes place in 'Big Mama Waka.'I suck at summaries. Please Review!:)


**Hey Guys! This is a new one-shot called 'It was worth it.' I came up with the idea while watching 'Big Mama Waka.' I thought 'What if Brady got hit by the Waka waka to save Mikayla?' and 'What if Mikayla thought of Brady saving her life for his was sweet?' And then, this story happened. I love how I randomly come up with these great story ideas. Boy, do I miss Brady being on the show... Anyway's, enjoy! (In this story, Brady and Mikayla switch places.) Sorry if there's some mistakes and characters are OOC.**

**Full Summary: What if Brady got hit with the Waka goo instead of Mikayla?Brady becomes sick and Mikayla takes care of will happen?Read more to find out!Takes place in 'Big Mama Waka.'Please Review! :) **

**Diclamer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**It was worth it **

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**Brady and I were taking a walk through the jungle at night. I only went with him because he said that he'd fire my dad if I didn't. Brady thought that we were walking all alone, when really, Boomer came to. Brady went to talk to Boomer while I waited. He then came back and put an arm around me,

"So, where were we?"

"You really think that this is a date?"I asked.

"Of course," He said, "Why else would I bring grahm crackers?"He pulled a grahm craker out of his back pocket.

I got out of his grasp, "This is not a date. You want to know why I won't go out with you?"

"Cause your scared?"

"I'm just not sure were not a good match. I mean, no offense, from what I've seen, your the kind of guy who runs when things get tough."

"I don't run when things get tough."

There was buzzing noises from behind, "Waka-Waka's."I said.

Brady turned, "Just this time. RUN!" Brady yelled and tripped over a log.

Man, he's weak. I took out my machete and started to fend the Waka-Waka's off. I got rid of three of them and then left was one. That waka-waka made me stumble back into a tree. Before it made another move, Brady got up and stood infront of me. I don't know why, but he just did. I got out from behind him and the waka-waka bug sneezed on him.

The waka-waka bug left and I walked over to Brady, "Are you alright?"

**The Next Day... (Still Mikayla's P.O.V)  
**Everybody was gathering around Boomer's computer, looking at the video he took last night. It was really funny. Especailly the parts were Brady was scared. The video ended and Brady sneezed.

"You alright, bro?"Boomer asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."Brady sat down on a log.

"My king, do you want me to call the shaman?"Mason asked.

"No, I'll be alright."Just then, Brady sneezed all over Bomer's shirt.

"Aww! My shirts ruined!"exclaimed Boomer.

"Like there's not a hundred more upstairs just as dumb as that one." Lanny said.

**In the throne room...  
**Brady layed on the couch on the couch while the shaman checked on him.

"Eh, he has mukofever."Says the shamon, "The only cure is royal waka jelly. I have some at home."

"I'll go with you."my dad said, "You know, just incase."

"Keep him calm or otherwise the last stages of muko fever will have him hanging on for dear life."

"Oh like that will help you dirty old bag!"said Brady. The shaman gave him a look,"Sorry..."

The shaman and my dad left and I sat next to Brady, "Don't worry Brady, you'll be alright."

He got up and sneezed on Boomer by accident again, "Sorry, Boom."Brady apologized and kept walking until he reached the stairs. He feel down and I went to his side to help him up the stairs.

"Boomer, help me get your brother to your room."Boomer and I helped Brady up the stairs. Once we reached their room, Boomer opened the door and we got Brady in bed. "Boomer, can you please go, I'll take care of Brady now."

"But-"

I cut him off, "I said go."

He put his hands up, "Alright, I'm going." He left the room.

"Are you okay, Brady? Do you want me to get you something?"

"No, it's alright."Brady said.

"Are you sure?"I asked.

"Yes. You don't need to get me anything."

"Okay." I was about to leave the room when I realized something, "Brady?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night, when I was fighting the waka-waka, why did you stand infront of me?"

"Because I wanted to protect you."

I stood next to Brady's bed, "Protect me? Brady, I have to protect you. That's my job."

"I know,"Brady took my hand, "I just thought that maybe I should start protecting you except for running away from things that scare me."

"Well, that was really sweet of you," I said, "Thank you."I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I'm laying in bed, sick, with Mikayla here with me. When she kissed my cheek, I was completely shocked. Mikayla would never do that. Ever. I started blushing and Mikayla chuckled.

"Thanks, Brady."

"Y-you're welcome."

Mason and the shaman came barging into the room with Boomer following, "We got the medicine."Mason said.

Everyone left and the shaman gave me the medicine. He said that I'll be alright tommorow and left. I went to sleep and dreamed of Mikayla.

**The Next Morning...  
**I woke up the next morning feeling better. I went to the bathroom and changed. I left my room and bumped into someone in the hallway.

"Sorry,"I said.

"It's alright."

I looked up and saw Mikayla, "Oh, hey Mikayla."

"Hey, Brady."

"Do you want to join me for breakfest?"I asked.

"Sure."Mikayla replied.

We walked to the dining room and got breakfest. After breakfest, we talked about what happened yesterday.

"You know, ever since the past two days, I realized that I may actually like you."Mikayla said.

"How?"I asked.

"By how sweet you were yesterday and how you stood instead infront of the waka-waka for me."

"Oh, I thought that you'd never like me. And now that you do, wow."

"Yeah. So does this mean were dating now?"

"I don't know. I guess so."

"Then, I guess we're dating."Mikayla smiled.

I returned the smile.

"By the way, was standing infront of the waka-waka really worth it?"

"You weren't the one who got sick, right?"I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then it was worth it."

Mikayla rolled her eyes and pushed my shoulder, "You're such a goofball."

"That you love?"I raised an eyebrow and said jokingly.

Mikayla laughed, "Yes."

We leaned in and kissed. After a couple seconds, we broke apart.

"It was so worth it!"I exclaimed. Mikayla laughed again.

Who knew that this time Mikayla would end up being mine all because I saved her from a waka-waka bug? It's crazy, but good at the same time. I finally got the girl of my dreams after chasing after her for a long time. Mason let us date and didn't try to kill me. Mikayla became mine and all because of what happened a couple of days ago. And I know that...

..._It was worth it..._

* * *

**That's it. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if the whole idea seemed stupid and was a waste of your time. Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
